love at the primary school
by ptitcube.monster
Summary: Kana, une jeune fille de huit ans viens d'emménager dans une nouvelle ville. Là-bas, elle y rencontrera de nouveaux amis, de nouvelle d'aventure et peut-être un nouvelle amour qui sais? Suivait l'aventure et les sentiments d'une petite fille huit ans! entre bagarre, aventure, amitié et amour d'enfant vous serez comblé !
1. Chapter 1

Hello ^^

Voilà, en ce moment j'ai plus trop d'idée pour ma fic' "couple en délire". Ba oui au bout de 26 chapitre l'imagination commence à manquer. Surtout que en se moment j'ai trop la flemme d'écrire!  
(en faite j'ai souvent de l'imagination! Le problème c'est que je suis jamais motivé! -')

Sinon j'ai un truc important à vous dire:  
On dit souvent que l'on travaille mieu quand on est dans le confort! Et bin c'est vraiment vrai!  
FAUT!  
Tu travaille encore moins!  
Quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre j'était sur mon bureau avec red bull, chips (il était 12h) et music! Du coup, j'ai écrit ce chapitre MINUSCULE en trois heure!  
Car on peut pas tous faire en même temps! Soit tu bois, sois t'écoute la music où soit tu mange des chips! Alors c'était SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPERRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR long! -'  
Enfin bref! Je vous laisse lire en paix!  
Bonne lecture ^^

OoOoOoO

Prologue :

Dans une voiture tout à fait banale, une jeune fille d'environ huit ans regardait le paysage accoudé à la fenêtre. Aujourd'hui elle allait emménager dans une autre maison, une nouvelle ville et surtout un nouveau pays.  
Elle avait les cheveux bruns ondulé qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos, une jupe plissé bleu marine ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc et de simples sandales noires.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kana ! La rassura la conductrice de la voiture. Je suis sur que tu te ferras plains d'amie.

-Et s'ils ne veulent pas de moi ? Paniqua la dite Kana.

-Mais si, tout ce passera bien !

-Mais et si…

-Tout ce passera bien ! C'est une promesse !

-Merci man' ! La remercia sa fille avec un demi-sourire.

Le voyage re-prenat sans un mot de la part des deux filles ! Elle était que deux étant donné que son père étaient partit avant qu'elle soit née. Quand elle fut arrivée, la jeune fille fut drôlement surprise de la taille de la maison  
Non pas parce qu'elle était immense loin de là. Elle contenait juste trois chambre, une cuisine, une salle de bain, un toilette, un salon un petit jardin ainsi qu'une coure. Une maison normale quoi. C'était juste que la petite brune avait toujours habité dans un petit appartement alors ca la changeait.  
Elle avait du déménager à cause de la mutation de sa mère. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas l'enfant. Dans son ancienne école, elle était l'une des filles les plus populaire et de plus, ce n'était pas facile de passé de capitale du pays à petite ville.

Mais…savait-elle qu'ici, de nouveaux amis l'attendent ?  
Ainsi que de nombreuse aventure ?

OoOoOoO

Alors? Vos impression?  
Pour les couples j'hésite encore! En faites j'en ai carrément aucune idée! Sauf le couple principale! (ceux qui commence à me connaitre doivent savoire de qui ils sagit ^^)  
Alors ca serait bien ke vous me proposier des idée! Toute les proposition sont ouvert! Couple normeau où pas c'est pareille! Tous est permis!  
Je sais que ce chapitre est vraiment super court!  
Mais je me ratraperais sur le prochain!  
La je voulais rien mettre d'important pour gardait le prologue intacte ^^  
Sinon vous devez vous demandez mourquoi j'ai tout ce retard? Et bioen c'est simple! Mon frère et partit! En colo'! Pour 3 semaine! Et ce qui est bien...C qu'il ma laiiser la play'! Pour une fois que je peux y jouer j'en profite ^^  
Alors je commence à prendre du retard! Sinon le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tardé à venir. Ce soir où demain si je suis mautivé et après demain grox max!

Cette idée de fic' met venue en déssinant le couple KanaX? petit! (ba oué! Je vais pas vous dire qui sera le petit amie de la petite Kana maintenant!)  
D'ailleurs mon dessin était trop bien faiit! J'en suis trio fière ;)  
Bon allé je crois que je vais vous laissez parce que je vous ennuis à dire ma dob'!  
Allé à la prochaine ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hellow tout le monde!

Voilà le 1er chapitre avec un p'tit peu plus de retard que prévus! Bonne lecture les gens ^^

OoOoOoO

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle rencontre - nouvelle ami

Kana regardait sa mère faire les allés/retours pour déposer les cartons dans la bâtisse. Dans ces cas-là, elle ne servait pas à grand-chose. Elle n'était pas assé forte pour porter les cartons et bien trop désordonné pour ranger les affaires. Elle ne pouvait donc rien faire à part regarder.  
Elle ne bougea pas pendant dix bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que sa mère lassé de voire sa fille ne rien faire prit la parole.

-Au lieu de ne rien faire, pourquoi n'irait tu pas en ville pour visiter ?

-Visité ? Sans toi ? Demanda la brune incrédule.

-Bin oui ! Comme ça dès qu'on aura finit avec les cartons tu pourras me servir de guide.

-Oué ! Comme ça je te montrerais tous les bons magasins ! S'enjoua la brune.

La petite fille quitta la maison tout excité pendant que la déménageuse souriait tendrement.  
C'était la première fois que l'écolière souriait sincèrement depuis leur départ.

-Mais ne t'éloigne pas trop quand même !  
Ne pus s'empêcher se s'inquiéter sa mère.

-T'inquiète !

La femme aux cheveux châtains soupira avant de se remettre aux cartons.  
De son côté, la petite fille s'émerveillait devant tous ces nouveaux magasins.  
Contrairement à son ancienne ville, ici on pouvait s'aventurer facilement dans les ruelles et on pouvait avoir une vue complète sur chaque vitrine. Sans compter la propreté incomparable à sa ville natale.  
Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours d'habiter dans une grande ville.  
La petite fille fut tellement émerveillée par tous ces nouveaux magasins qu'elle ne se rendit même pas conte qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus. Elle se faufilait de ruelles en ruelles sans même voire où elle allé.  
Ce fut seulement quand la cloche de l'église sonna seize heures que la brune décida de rentré.  
Elle retroussa son chemin sur quelques rues jusqu'à ce quelle se rende contes d'une chose : ELLE NE SAVAIT PLUS QU'ELLE CHEMIN ELLE AVAIT PRIS !  
Elle commença alors à paniquer. Elle alla de chemin en chemin espèrent atterrir quelques part qu'elle reconnaitrait mais rien ! Plus elle marchait et plus elle s'éloignait.  
Elle marcha, marcha, marcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans un petit champ. Découragé, elle s'assit sous un arbre et se mit à pleurer. Elle n'aurait jamais dut partir tous seule mais surtout elle aurait dut regardait où est-ce qu'elle marchait.  
C'était malin ça ! Maintenant, elle était perdue.  
Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Si ca se trouve, elle ne pourrait plus jamais retourner chez elle. Mille-et-une scénario passa dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut interrompus par une voix de petit garçon.

-Pourquoi tu pleure ?  
La petite fille leva doucement la tête et aperçu un petit garçon d'à peu près son âge avec les cheveux rose en bataille habillé d'un tee-shirt rouge et d'un short long couleur gris foncé.

-J-je…Je me s-suis perdue ! Lui répondit-elle en retenant difficilement ces pleurs.  
Le garçon la regarda quelques seconde puis lui souriât de toutes ses dents.

-Je peux te ramener chez toi si tu veux ! Je connais cette ville comme ma poche ! Il regarda sa poche quelque instant puis ce rectifia.  
-Ba…au faite non ! Je ne la connais pas encore assé bien. Alors disons…comme…comme…comme ma classe !  
La remarque fut rire la petite fille.

-T-tu ferais ça ? Demandât-elle en reniflant.

-Oué ! Mais à deux conditions ! Dit-il en montrant le chiffre deux avec ses doigts.

-Tous ceux que tu veux !

-Alors la première, tu essuies tes larmes ! Je n'aime pas voire les gens pleurer.  
La petite brune essuya ses pleures avec sa main puis regarda de nouveau le jeune homme.

-Et la deuxième ! Tu dois me dire ton nom !

-Hum ! Je m'appelle Kana !

-Ok ! Moi c'est Natsu. Alors dit moi ! Dans quelle rue est-ce que tu habite ?

-Eu…bin je ne sais pas trop! Je viens d'emménager.

-Je vois ! C'est pour ça que tu ne me disais rien. Alors décris-moi l'endroit !

-D'accord. La jeune fille réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.  
Eu…hé bien il y a une grande place avec…une mairie et…une poste !

-Je vois ! Allé suis-moi ! Je t'y emmène !  
Il prit la main de la jeune fille et se mit à courir la forçant ainsi de se lever et de le suivre.  
Ils coururent ainsi passant de ruelles à ruelles, des plus petites au plus grandes Jusqu'à arriver devant une grande place.  
La brune fut choquée. Elle avait mis deux heures à faire tous ce chemin et avec lui en un quart d'heure il la ramenait chez elle. Il devait vraiment bien connaître la ville.

-Alors ? C'est ta rue ? Demanda le garçon fière de lui.

-Eu…Oui ! Ma maison et là-bas.  
Elle désigna une maison du doigt et lui sourit.

-Tu as déménagé dans l'ancienne maison de George ? Tant mieux ! De toute façon c'était qu'un vieux crouton !  
Kana sourit devant la mine boudeuse du rose.

Le garçon se retourna vers Kana avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-Dit, tu veux être mon amie ?

-Ton amie ? Vraiment ? Demandât-elle ravit.

-Bin Oué !

-Oui ! Je veux bien être ton amie.

-Cool !  
Ce fut la cloche qui les interrompit on leur signalant qu'il était dix-sept heures trente. Kana songea que sa mère devait être morte d'inquiétude.

-Je dois rentrer ! A la prochaine ! La petite fille commença à partir quand elle se rendit contes qu'elle avait oublié une chose.

-Ha oui ! Elle se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les joues du garçon.  
Merci !  
Puis elle retourna chez elle en courant.  
Le garçon refit le chemin inverse avec un sourire d'imbécile heureux et les joues légèrement rougie.  
Du côté de la nouvelle habitante de la ville, elle arriva chez elle toute heureuse en criant.

-Maman ! Maman ! Ca y est ! Je me suis fait mon première amie ! C'est trop bien !

-Tu vois ma puce ! Je te l'avais dit !

-Oué ! Merci maman !  
La mère souria attendrit devant les paroles de sa fille ainsi que son grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Bon ba moi je vais visiter la maison !

-D'accord et en même temps tu dé…Attend voire jeune fille ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter moi ! Où était tu ?

-Eu…Bin…Commença la jeune fille gêné. Au tient il faut encore que je commence à défaire les valises car il ce fait tard et que demain il y a école donc je ne doit pas trainer.

-Ne change pas de sujet jeune fille !  
L'écolière visita la maison en ignorant les dernières paroles de sa mère.  
Elle était très heureuse de sa première rencontre mais s'angoissait pour sa première journée dans sa nouvelle école qui avait lieu demain.  
Elle avait toujours était très timide avec les autres. C'est ce que d'une certaine façon faisait son charme. Elle espérait qu'elle révérait le garçon d'aujourd'hui.


End file.
